Love Me
by DariaAzrealx27
Summary: Kagome's made her choice her home is 500 years ago and with a surprising letter from her mother her journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**my first story I hope you enjoy ! I have revised the story starting from ch.1 to ch.4 and made some changes also correcting some mistakes before I go any further in the story and starting ch.5 the chapters will be longer :}.. So be advised if you have read so far the story go back and you may find some changes thank you for reading !**

 **Chapter 1**

Kagome grumbled blinking rapidly trying to get herself together she hated over sleeping. Looking around her room for the last time. Today was the day she knew where she belonged and it was 500 years in the past. She didn't fit in nope, not in this time. Hopping out of bed she walked to her adjoining bathroom that she loved and begin to strip out of the fitted yellow half shirt and black boy shorts that she thought made her butt look fabulous and turned to look in the mirror she wasn't the same girl that fell in the well so long ago now 20 years old she was a woman now.

Looking at the scars that littered her body from the many battles she had been in. Her hips were very wide giving her a very seductive look her DD sat high to be so plump. She frowned she hated having them that big it gave her unwanted attention from demons and humans alike. Turning around she looked over her shoulder at her very prominent butt and the at the base of her spine right before it dipped into her derriere were roots and leading from the roots was a wide maybe the width of her wrist trunk going up and spreading into branches full of sakura blossoms.

Dark and light pinks danced across her milky cream skin it what beautiful. No one had ever seen it except Sango who she took baths with whenever they found a hot spring on their journeys across the lands. Waking up out of her trance she turned the water on preparing for her shower and while the water warmed she turned on her speakers that where built into the wall a gift from her mother who knew she loved music with her bath even as a child. She smiled thinking of a memory from long ago her mother singing and dancing while she washed in the tub singing along with her mother. As dangerously in love came on she stepped in the shower lathering her body with her favorite vanilla, lavender, and almond soap the smell never came off her skin and she liked that the scent calmed her she opened her mouth and she began to sing, "I am in love with you, you set me free I can't do this thing called life without you here with me 'cause im dangerously in love with you".

Her voice sounding deep and husky but very feminine and soft as it bounced off the walls in the room. Her friend Kieko had showed her this type of music at school one day on her ipod. Kieko was from america but her father was japanese and when her mother suddenly passed she came to japan to live with her father the only thing setting her apart from every other girl in japan was the light brown tone of her skin that made her look very knew she could sing her mother would always ask her to sing for her when she didn't feel good. Making her think of her last year in school where she sang the national anthem and got a standing ovation it gave her such a rush she remembered as she began rinsing the soap out of her hair she thought about what she was going to say to her mother. It would come to her she knew it would, with a sigh she got out of the shower drying herself off and headed back to her room letting the music still play she got her trusted backpack and put it aside and grabbing her brand new pink blue and green duffel bag that was almost the same size as her and laid it on the bed and proceeded to go to her closet and look for something to wear looking through closet her eyes narrowed in on exactly what she wanted to put on. She blushed knowing she would be getting attention, she rolled her eyes at herself knowing regardless of what she wore there would still be whistles from the men in the villages they traveled through and evil glares from the women.

She didn't care she could handle her own against demon and human, she grabbed the spaghetti strap dress that stopped right before her knees ,the dress was ombre starting at the straps were white going downward fading into light to dark blue finally settling into black reaching into the dresser she pulled out a pair of lacey boy shorts that hugged her oh so good putting them on she grabbed a lot of her bras and tossed it on the bed thinking to herself she didn't really need them because her breast sat up perfectly giggling thinking of how it must be genetic because even after two children her mother's body was the bomb almost as tight and well placed as Kagome's body which was impressive seeing as she was 45 and she would get the looks through town as well she could never forget when one of her old guy friends first met her mom and fell in love with her and has been a love sick puppy ever since thinking of Akito and Kieko she would miss them.

Eyes clouding, she put on the dress slipping on her black ballerina flats and continued to throw clothes, shoes, and anything else she thought she might want or need into the duffel bag looking around the room once more spotting something shiny on her night stand how could she forget the necklace her father gave her mother to give to her when she was born. Her mother rarely talked about her father all she knew was that he died before she came into the world, running back in she grabbed it looking at it. It had been 20 years and the necklace didn't look worn at all it was an odd necklace but she loved it. The sakura blossom was a deep pink almost purple sitting on a crescent moon that had diamonds all over it making it shine brightly in the light she only took it off In her room for some odd reason, unclasping and putting it back around her neck she felt her heart flutter it did it ever time she put it on whispering " I love you dad " into the pendant hanging from the silver rope.

Dropping it she left the room not looking back she went to the kitchen everything was quiet but breakfast was made for her with a letter. Looking at the letter she opened it…. _Dear Kagome, my love I felt this day coming for a long time Souta and grandpa knew too that one day you would want to go and stay and we all have accepted it and give you our blessing we decided on a letter because in person we would break and beg you not to go_. Kagome grabbed her chest feeling her heart quiver "they knew" she thought .She bit her bottom lip fighting tears and continued to _read we love you Kagome you are a beautiful strong and amazing woman and I am proud to be your mother but there is something I need to tell you and I hope you will not hate me_ Kagome eyebrow raised _continuing ,your father is not dead honey we had to make you think he was dead because at the time there was things happening that put you safety at risk and so he did what he thought was best and left to protect you and told me that one day you would leave at the time I didn't know what he meant but today I felt this pang in my chest like I was losing something and I knew it would be the day you left he made me promise not to say anything until this day. Once you leave your father will find you I don't know when but he said he would come when you needed him the most. We love you Kagome and one day we will meet again my daughter you are more than what meets the eye inside and out. I packed food for you it's by the door in a backpack be safe and remember we love you so much.._

Kagome put the letter down shocked she didn't know what to say moving in auto pilot she ate her breakfast grabbed her duffel and picked up the back pack filled with goodies it was heavy but she didn't mine the muscles she had built up over the years came in handy walking out the door she made her way to the well looking back only once she jumped ready for her future. Light quickly enveloped her and she again felt her feet touch the bottom of the well as the light faded she took a deep breath smelling the air. Her lungs filled with nature she couldn't get enough of it, no pollution no factories with awful smoke, just the wind and the animals in the forest could be heard. She squatted down using her power to seep into her legs and jumped landing on the outside of the well smirking she loved her powers but she was okay with or without them but they sure did come in handy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome began to walk the path she had walked so many times before only to come to a halt as she felt something out of place. Stopping and dropping her things softly to the grown she took her stance "come out here right now "she said calm but deadly. She seen movement 10 paces ahead of her in the tree line come her way she looked harder and in surprise her eyes widened it was Lord Sesshomaru her eyes widened even further he was bare chested with only his red hamakas that tightened at the bottom and went into his black boots with his sword in its holster he stopped about four paces in front of her. Dropping her stance sensing he wasn't trying to harm her in his aura and instead of asking him what he was doing here she was too busy watching a thin line of sweat run down his abs that could have been built out of stone as she watched him he watched her his beast growled" **mine".**

Sesshomaru blinked not showing any emotion did his beast just call her his which made his eye brows draw closer. That was a first seeing as his beast rarely spoke always sleeping on some occasions complaining for a good rut. Kagome continued to watch the bead of sweat as it came in contact with his pants looking lower she gasped she could see his member through the thin material it was laying almost to his knee. How in the world could someone be so huge she was a virgin herself but she wasn't naive she had her fair share of heavy make out sessions at her old school but never going the next step with any one. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow he smelled arousal a heavenly scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and strawberries causing his beast to shake the cage of Sesshomaru's almost perfect control and it was coming from Inuyasha's wench who was always getting in between their battles to make them stop fighting looking over as he heard her gasp. He followed her eyes she was looking at his pants and then it registered to him he hadn't put on a loin cloth because it felt good to wear his pants without them.

With a smirk she didn't see he cleared his throat causing her to jump which made her breast strain against her top wanting to be free which immediately caught his attention causing his beast to starting pulling at the cage harder inwardly smirking at how he would do the most sinful things to them which made him frown inwardly he did not like humans so why was his beast reacting to this lowly human like it was. Letting out a growl at his frustrating beast "Cease" he said to the monster inside of him.

Thinking he was doing it to her, she immediately got annoyed and growled herself knowing it would surprise him because it surprised her the first time she did it as well "well what the hell do you want and why the fuck are you following me " she said with a frown. Sesshomaru looked at the human with no emotion but anger started to slowly seep into his veins no one talked to him like that and he meant no one with in a blink of an eye he was towering over Kagome's small frame picking her up by her hair making her eye level with him "don't ever speak to this Sesshomaru like that again" looking her over as he said it she was very curvy and the dress she wore made her look edible something his beast howled at pushing much stronger than before.

Kagome was shocked at how fast he moved and know she was hanging in the air by her hair which started to piss her off without thinking she swung her hand and connected to his cheek the slap even burning her hand. But she was not released as she would expect looking back at him his eye kept flashing between blood red and honey gold before finally bleeding red which made her scared. Closing his eyes and opening them again he let go off her hair. The unexpected released causing her to stumble but he held her up right then pulled her against his chest and leaned down putting his nose in the crook of exposed neck because her hair was in a bun rubbing his nose against her inhaling deeply smelling lavender vanilla and almonds. His beast couldn't help it he licked her causing her to let out a soft moan. Kagome couldn't stop what came out her mouth the quick change in demeanor took her by surprise and the way he rubbed his nose against her neck made her knees weak no one but prior boyfriends knew that for Kagome her neck was a weak point a simple thing like what Sesshomaru just did had a major effect on her.

Sesshomaru's beast began to suck and lick harder against her bare skin. Kagome laid her head on the top of his stomach turning it slightly so he could taste her more, she didn't know what was coming over her. Her mind just focused directly on the sensation that was making its way closer and closer to her sensitive woman hood. Only mere inches from his chest he had to at least be 6'7 because he towered over her 5'2 frame she had always been very little which didn't bother her because her opponents would underestimate her only realizing she was powerful right before they would die at her hand. She couldn't take it her senses was going into over drive she didn't know what was going on all she could feel was the very big erection against her stomach which turned her on even more not thinking she bit him to hold her moan in. In return Sesshomaru beast groaned he loved to be bit and it caused him to bite her in return. Kagome screamed in pleasure she never felt like this before her orgasm crashing into her like a storm did a ship at sea.

Sesshomaru mind went blank her taste was not from this world her blood was so sweet like his favorite sweets his mother used to give him a long time ago causing him to exploded in his pants. Kagome still struggling to come back to reality from her own other worldly experience and then the air shifted as she felt something coming towards her Sesshomaru beast immediately pulled her behind him sensing it coming to and no other than Inuyasha broke the tree line shouting "what the hell are u doing here and what the hell is on your pants" as Inuyasha looked down and seeing a very large wet spot on the front of Sesshomaru hamakas. Red eyes shifted back to their honey gold it took him only a moment to register what his beast just did and within a blink of an eye he took to the sky being covered in a green orb and took off with a burst of light back to the West.

Looking back down he seen Kagome and smelled her not missing that she had something wet sliding down the inside of her legs. His eyes widened and he blushed and just as quick as it came it left he frowned "what the hell Kagome your late and then your humping my worst enemy your supposed to be my best friend why Kagome why?" Kagome just looked at Inuyasha not really seeing him to shocked at what just took place and then finally her ears took in what he said "no yash it's not what you think he came out of nowhere and I asked him why he was following me he picked me up by my hair and I slapped him thinking he would let me go and I would make a run for it but his eyes just turned red" and with a blush that went down her neck she cleared her throat "and he got weird ".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking into the clearing hand in hand Inuyasha had forgiven and dropped what happened all together, she was glad his attention span was that of a fly it came in handy sometimes,but she could not get the blush to go away because her mind kept replaying the orgasm she had just had. Until she was knocked over by a reddish brown fur ball with a laugh she got up knowing exactly what and who it was "Momma I missed you " yelled Shippou as he grabbed her by the leg and hugged her as hard as he could Kagome began to giggle "I missed you more baby and I have a surprise for your !" Shippou began to dance around " Yay ! thank you thank you " he stopped looking confused but still excited " What is it ?" Kagome sat her things down on the ground and opened the back pack her mother had given her. Taking out the surprise she said "close your eyes honey " and he did giggling excitedly putting his hands over his eyes. Once she had it all together in her hands she said "open your eyes ship" he opened his eyes jaw dropping "oh my gosh chocolate pocky " at that outburst Inuyasha decided to step in "hey I want some to " Kagome just giggled giving them both some and as they chewed happily Sango and Miroku approached.

""Ahh the beautiful Kagome has returned" said Miroku. Sango rolled her eyes "hi kay how are you? did you have a good time with your family?" asked Sango as she hugged Kagome close and tight." Yes I did actually it was very relaxing but I have something to tell you guys " with that being said she got everyone's attention " I am going to stay here I wont be going back through the well" she waited to see their reaction Shippou being the first to speak "yay mom gets to stay here forever " he squealed over joyed at the fact he wouldn't loose her, and then everyone else began to express their happiness at the fact Kagome would be staying with them.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile..~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru landed on his balcony not wanting to be seen with semen all over his pants nor did he want any one asking what happened to him he undressed as he walked through the door. Going straight to his hot spring he sank into the water his mind going immediately back to what just happened a little over an hour ago. Replaying that moment again he could feel how soft she was and that scent oh gods that scent was wonderful never had he smelled something so good and on a human none the less. Anger began to make his blood boil what was he thinking how distasteful for him to act in such away to a human. He would not let a human be his down fall like his father had, making up his mind right then and their what happened on the path in Inuyasha's Forest would never be thought about or spoken of again as if it never even happened. He got out of the water and began to dry off. he needed to kill something to get his mind back on track or at least cause something pain and he knew exactly where to go and with a smirk that only meant pain to some poor individual he finished getting dressed and headed to his dungeon to play with a certain spider.

"Kagome stop doing that it hurts " Inuyasha pleaded with her as she again started combing through his unruly silver hair pulling out twigs and leaves that's been their for gods know how long. "No yasha you need your hair combed it looks like birds have been living in it" she shouted at him. He grumbled something she couldn't understand but listened to her and sat still once again whimpering from now and again when she got caught up in a knot he had ,fifteen minutes later she was done. pushing him forward with a laugh " your free and if you would just keep your hair clean I wouldn't have to do this as she gave him the chocolate pocky he had demanded for if she was going to do his hair. With out a word he snatched the treat and ran away Kagome laughed at his child like behavior even Shippou wasn't that bad at getting his hair combed.

As she watched him run off her mind went back to the day they got all of the Shikkon Jewel put back together. She had thought something big was gonna happen but the moment she put the jewel back together it disappeared. Something she just couldn't stop thinking about it worried her a little. Did the Jewel find another host? She hoped not she was tired of the demons trying to take the jewel for their own selfish gain even humans tried to use the jewel. She grimaced she hated greed it was so unflattering to not be content with something you have, and with that thought her stomach growled she needed something to eat but not just anything she had a craving for rabbit. Looking around she seen Miroku meditating not far from where she was she walked over to him quietly. "Miro-chan I am going hunting okay". He smiled at the nickname she had given him so long ago "okay would you like me to come with you ?" He asked about to stand up , she put her hand up " no thank you its okay I'll go alone I just wanted some one to know where I was going I'll be back in a little while okay " she said with the sweetest smile " Okay just hurry back it will be dark soon " he told her looking up at the sky. She looked up as well silently agreeing with him.

"Kagome turned and began walking into the forest with her bow on her back. She loved hunting it gave her a thrill. Before when she was young she hated killing anything but living here after awhile soon changed her perspective she wasn't doing it just to kill but to survive only to survive she could never be so cruel as to kill something with out purpose or reason and as she got far enough into the forest she pulled out her bow and and arrow and listened to the earth. She didn't know how she she did it but for some reason even as a young girl she could hear the earth speak to her telling her were things. There ! she thought in her head she could hear its little feet hit the ground from about ten yards away to her right. She turned taking a deep breath concentrating on her fingers and her rabbit that lay right in front of a blue berry bush not knowing what was about to happen to it but sadly neither did Kagome know what was about to happen to her either. As soon as the arrow flew hitting the rabbit deep in its side she was tackled to the ground by something very strong and very hard the breath in her body leaving her the moment of impact. To surprised to fight she laid there waiting to see who had done this to her. The man looked up with dark green eyes a scar coming from the top of his temple to down his cheek making it almost look like a lightning bolt. He was very attractive his peach colored lips contrasted against his dark tanned skin and his jet black hair falling off one shoulder in its high ponytail. Kagome blinked and then she blinked again ' "what the fuck are you doing and why the hell did you just tackle me " she yelled out angrily. She had, had just about enough of demons manhandling her and this time the demon was gonna feel pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Enjoy my beautiful readers :}**

Sesshomaru made his way down into his dungeon finally coming to a stop in front of a cell that had some one on their knees and each wrist chained and spread as far as his arms could go. Not even looking up he chuckled darkly " To what do I owe the pleasure" as his red eyes looked into gold with out even speaking Sesshomaru chanted something under his breath and then flicked the cell door open and again flicking his wrist slicing Naraku's chest open slightly with his poisonous whip. Naraku grunted but showed no sign of pain and again began to speak " My My My some one is upset what's wrong loose your bestfriend ?" again Sesshomaru said nothing and hit him with his whip. Naraku smelled it the moment he side stepped he inhaled deeply he knew that smell better than anything the name rolled off his tongue the mere name began to arouse him "Kagomee" Naraku said as he dragged the last part of her name out. Sesshomaru paused hearing what the spider just said." You have been around her haven't you man what I'd give to feel that skin be inside of her and then absorb her" he laughed darkly with out humor. Sesshomaru beast immediately awoke at the sound of her name coming out of this foul worthless excuse of a hanyou and smelling his arousal his beast broke loose and with out a second thought he took the hanyou's head clean off. Satisfied he again went back into the deepest part of his host mind .Sesshomaru shook his head he knew eventually his beast would loose control eyes going back to its beautiful sun like color and chanted something under his breath the body began to convulse as a new head began to appear on top of the body shoulders.

Eventually Naraku looked over at his once head laying on the ground and laughed. " Oh my did I touch a soft spot "he said kind of annoyed that the Lord brought him back he was tired of living but now he had something interesting to think about. Looking at the lord in question who turned and was about to leave. Wanting to annoy the lord even more he said " I cant wait to get out of here she will be the first one I look to for a good rut is she still as curvy as she was before I was taken? "Sesshomaru beast almost made him stop but he faught for control eyes switching back and forth. His voice deeper than ever before " You will never leave " and with that Sesshomaru closed the cell door, chanted the spell that only he knew to open and close the door pushing some of his aura into it. Once finished he walked away with out a second thought but unfortunately his beast was still very angry at Naraku for wanting his miko. Sesshomaru stopped his breath would have left him if he would have been any other person. "She is not mine he snarled " snapping at his beast and continued on his way.

He looked at her face anger all over it but it didn't matter she would be his. He had never smelt anything quite like her in his life and he was almost 205 years old and when he seen her hunting on his way to get his sword fixed he couldn't help his self he had to have her. As soon as he saw she let the arrow fly he made his move jumping on her like a dog in heat. Her words not even registering in his head. During the take down her breast had finally won their freedom both light pink nipples sitting out the very top of her dress and his only focus was them at the moment. Kagome looked at the man waiting for an answer but he had looked back down with this lost look on his face, confused at what he was looking at she lifted her head and seen her breast just slightly out of her dress not enough to reveal it all but enough to show rose blush nipples. Anger filling her to the core she pushed him off of her and with a kick sent him flying into a tree yelling hentai as he flew through the air. His body split the tree in half as he fell to the ground, Kagome quickly fixed her self and walked over to the dead man well at least he was about to be dead. "I will ask you again why did u tackle me" she yelled pissed. He lifted his head up surprised written all over his face never has anyone took him off his feet especially not some woman and with that thought he knew deep in his heart she would be his because she would never tell another soul about what just happened he would make sure of it.

" My name is Katsu " he said picking him self up and brushing his clothes off and with a quick reach of his hand he took out the band holding his ponytail together. His hair fell around his shoulders like something out of a Greek mythology book he was fine their was no other way to put it not letting his attractiveness get the best of her she asked him again why he had tackled her. He rubbed the back of his head after redoing his ponytail and taking some twigs out of it. He chuckled " Well you see I thought if I approached you with the bow in your hand you might shoot me so I waited until you shot the rabbit that way I had the element of surprised but I didn't know you were that strong that's very sexy" as he stepped forward reaching for her. Kagome slapped his hands away " I am not that type of girl and I would appreciate it if you give me my personal space I would only shoot if I felt that you were threatening. It just turned out you were a pervert!" she shouted.

He frowned as he felt a pang in his chest well that was a first he thought and his beast said " **apologize me no want her upset".** Shocking him even more his head immediately fell "I am very sorry I should not have done what I have done and now the wild life has taken your rabbit. Kagome looked back seeing a bunch of foxes run off with her rabbit. She smacked her forehead as if on que her stomach began to growl." This is all your fault" she said stomping her foot getting ready to leave to find another rabbit. Looking up she seen the sun began to set if she didn't hurry her friends would began to worry about her and come looking. 'Damn it" she said under her breath. Katsu felt the twist in his heart again, why he did not know he had never felt that way for anyone he always just cared about him self but it was an over whelming sensation to help and protect her he could hear his beast repeatedly say protect and help over and over in his head.

"Excuse me miss you are correct this is my fault if you would like I will catch a rabbit for you as many as you would like" he said with out thinking, Kagome turned around looking him over and with a finally thought of approval she said " if you so much as lay a hand on me again I promise you I will take it away for ever". He laughed but a part of him knew she was being very serious he could see she had power in her aura almost as if she was letting him know that she meant business, and with that they were off walking deeper in the woods.

" Im gonna tell momma Inuyasha" Shippou yelled as he ran from the older demon with the last chocolate pocky in his hand." Ow give it to me squirt or ima give you the worst ass whooping you ever had" launching forward almost grabbing the little foxes tail. Shippou squealed at almost being caught he was not going to give it to Inuyasha he was so greedy and never wanted to share with him all he had to do was stay away from him long enough for his mom to return. He took a sharp right running directly to Miroku but before he could reach him Inuyasha snatched him up out of no where and began to punch him in the head. Shippou brave as he is still refused to let go of the treat. Miroku could take no more of this they had been fight every since Kagome left and he was beginning to worry it had just gotten dark and she was still not back yet." It may not be wise to hurt the little kit Inuyasha Kagome will be very upset" he proclaimed putting his hand on his shoulder that was connected to the arm that was pounding little Shippou to near unconsciousness, But before he could strike him again he heard some one call his name.

Kagome and Katsu had walked into the clearing with 7 rabbits in his hand only to see her son being punched repeatedly by Inuyasha. The air got colder as she called out "INUYASHA". He looked at the direction the voice came from and Miroku immediately pulled the kit who was holding the now melting pocky in his hand for dear life out of Inuyasha hands knowing all to well what was about to happen and he jumped back not a moment to soon before hearing Kagome screamed "SIT,SIT, SIT,". Inuyasha immediately hit the ground creating a man made whole deep in the earth and loosing all awareness of his surroundings.

Kagome ran over to her adopted son and scooped him out of Miroku's arms " Are you okay baby moma's here now"? Seeing three big knots forming on his head she took a breath her hand began to glow as she rubbed the bumps gently and within seconds the pain and bruises were gone. "Are you okay she asked hand now back to normal but still rubbing his head Shippou smiled kissed her cheek and with out a word shoved the last pocky into his mouth. Kagome giggled putting him down. Only for Shippou to jump back into her arms " Moma who is that ?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katsu couldn't believe what he had just witnessed he could smell miko all over her, catching a glimpse of her aura change from a light pink to a dark pink almost purple it seemed very strange he never seen anyone aura change like woman he had tackled in the forest is a mystery, it was their and then gone when she yelled at the dog demon known as Inuyasha. As he made his way over to were the scene was unfolding he seen her hand glow pink and began to heal the little fox he had to admit they did look pretty bad and it took everything in him not to laugh at the unconscious demon a few yards into the ground. Snapping back into reality he heard the little kits question , stepping forward he said " My name is Katsu I will be your new father " with a wide smile eyes looking over Kagome's round backside. He hit the ground face full of dirt " what the fuck " he yelled spitting out grass he never seen Kagome move until he heard a soft angry voice call out " great another hentai" Sango giggled putting her trusted weapon back where it belong. Kagome laughed as well " thank you Sango I probaly would have killed him " looking Katsu dead in the eyes to show him she was serious " so does that mean I cant have a daddy " Shippou said sadly burying his head in Kagome's chest quietly whimpering and then slowly started to cry " I dont want Inuyasha always hitting me when your not around moma I want a daddy to protect me" he hiccupped. Kagome eyes began to water she sighed making Shippou look at her "I wont leave you alone with him any more okay ?" Shippou eyes got big as the last tear fell from his eyes "do you promise ?" he squealed chocolate all over his face Kagome laughed " Yes i promise now go wash up " by that time Inuyasha rose out of his hole of course cursing as he went " what the fuck kagome I wasnt really gonna kill him I just wanted him to give me the last one he is stingy " he said lifting his nose in the air as if to say what she did was petty before smelling the air and looking directly at Katsu and being the Inuyasha he is " Who the fuck are you and why are you looking at Kagomes ass!" Drawing his sword he went for the attack. Kagome was about to sit him again when she seen Katsu do something with his hands and she felt his aura pulse three times.

Inuyasha froze in mid air, only able to move his eyes. Kagome gasped what did he just do, turning and looking at him. He could see the question on her face. "My father was a blood monk " everyone in the group gasped all except the paralyzed dog demon. Miroku was the first to speak "Thats amazing I thought they were extinct" Sango following up with " I thought it was forbidden to practice blood manipulation?" Then Kagome spoke up " can you teach me " she smiled she loved learning new techniques. Katsu laughed at her she was very strange indeed walking up closer to Kagome ignoring everyone else leaning in her ear " what will you give me if I teach you " his hot breathe hitting her neck as he inhaled her scent deeply. He didnt understand why her smell was driving him nutts but he wanted her not able to help himself he licked her neck and then jumped back in horror everyone but Inuyasha gasped kagome mind went numb at the sensation and then felt an extreme pain in the side of her neck she began to scream.

Sesshomaru was about to lay down after a long day of confusion and annoying request from the other lords for him to have an heir, his eyes began to bleed red and with only his sleeping white hamakas on his body hanging loosely around his waist. He ran to the balcony and jumped turning into a huge white almost silver dog the size of a 30 foot building as soon as his paws hit the groung he let out a deep scary growl letting everyone know he was pissed and to get out of his way. He took off in the direction of Inuyasha's forest leaving destruction in his path, broken trees trampled directly behind him as he jumped and cleared the tree line entirely landing in the middle of the clearly. His blood red eyes taking in his surroundings three people looked his way one with no choice. He seen her his beast immediately began to calm and he transformed back into his man form.

Kagome was on the ground withering in pain her whole body was on fire. A scream erupted out of her mouth her powers started to flare and her necklace began to glow at that moment a bright light shot out of the sky. Katsu was in to much pain himself to control Inuyasha's blood any more and he was released everyone looked up to the light except for the two withering on the ground and a demon with blood red eyes who was making his way toward his woman on the ground. Reaching her the holy essence not burning him. Something his beast never even thought about before getting closer, he picked her up and began to lick over the bite mark he had put on her earlier in the day disabling the pain almost entirely in both Katsu and her. Kagome blinked " daddy" she said. Thunder clapped as the earth shook the beam disappeared standing were the beam of light once was, was a man with jet black hair in a low ponytail a sakura blossom adorning his forehead with dark almost ocean blue eyes. His skin was tanned as if he had been at the beach all day, his jawline covered in a neat beard connecting to a goatee making him look even more handsome he stood at 6'9 and was dressed in gold and light pink robes making the pink seem almost manly. Looking around his eyes fell on his daughter who lay bridal style in a demons arms.

Walking over to the couple he reached to take Kagome out of the demons arms. Sesshomaru began to growl taking a step back holding Kagome even tighter to his chest. He laughed "pup I am not going to harm her. She is my child but " his voice getting dark almost deadly " you will give her to me ". Sesshomaru's eyes began to flicker as he faught for control over his body , finally turning back to the normal color He looked around as everyone including a demon with jet black hair and green eyes looked at him as he rose from the ground shaking his head Katsu thought to himself I have done nothing but eat dirt since I met this girl I need to leave. As soon as his went to turn towards the forest his eyes began to bleed white something no one had every seen before and he became rooted to his spot his demon taking over " **you will not leave her I WILL NOT LEAVE HER "** his beast screamed in his mind.

Sesshomaru seeing what was going on finally turned his attention to the man in front of him looking up slightly because he was taller than him. Kagome's father reached out for Kagome again and Sesshomaru handed her to him. Her father immediately cradled her and sat on the ground humming to her and brushing her hair softly out her face. Kagome kept going in and out the pain from her bite mark had taken a toll on her. Finally recovering she looked into eyes that looked like her own " daddy" Kagome said almost sleepily. " Yes baby its daddy are you okay ?" he asked touching her forehead Kagome groaned " my neck hurts daddy ", he looked at her neck turning her head slightly seeing a cresent moon with slight bruising around it. He looked up eyes coming in contact with Sesshmaru's and they begin to bleed a deep pink almost purple color. Kagome whined turning her head and hugging him closer " daddy don't leave me" she said in a little voice as she drifted off to sleep not letting him go. His eyes immediately went back to their deep blue sea color and smiled down at his only child " I will not leave you honey not ever again " he said kissing her forehead. looking back at Sesshomaru " we will speak later do not leave" Sesshomaru just nodded and sat on the other side of the clearing, his back against a tree with one leg propped up with his arm on top of it thinking about what just played out.

Shock wearing off on Shippou first he ran over " momma is my momma okay" he yelled at the man holding his mother like a baby. Looking at the little kit he laughed at his bravery " she is fine little one .She just needs to rest what is your name ?" Shippou poked out his chest with pride" my name is Shippou what is yours? " he asked curiously getting a little closer "Ichiro" thunder clapped and every one jumped including Katsu who by now had came to and decided against leaving before his beast tried to kill him. Shaking his head what have I gotten myself into he thoughtto himself. He continued to listen to the conversation between the kit and the unknown man . Ichiro looked around the camp knowing everyone had questions especially the other dog demon looking like he was ready to burst with questions with a sigh he said " everyone get some rest we will talk in the morning.

No one hesitating at his demand they all found their way around the camp fire settling down and prepared for bed. All except for Shippou who just laid his head on his mothers arm that was exposed on her fathers lap. Ichiro seeing the kit wasn't going to go to sleep with out his mother softly he said "come" opening his arms so the little kit could lay on his mother chest while he held them both. Shippou not hesitating climbed up laid down and instantly drifted off to sleep. Ichiro smiled at the child his daughter was doing a good job with him he showed no fear when it came to protecting her. None of that went unnoticed by the group.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Morning came quick for Kagome, trying to get closer to the warmth surrounding her, all the memories from last night came flashing through her mind. Causing her to sit up with a gasp accidentally knocking the little kit off her chest she lurched forward to grab his sleeping form , but before she could a hand caught him causing him to stir and pull the thumb of the hand to his cheek rubbing it against his face then settling back down in his slumber. Kagome looked up to see eyes that looked just like hers. She immediately began to cry which turned into full blown sobs. Ichiro heart broke as he watched his child who look so much like her mother cry into his chest.

" It is okay Chou-Chan I am here now calm down " Ichiro said his own voice wavering for a moment. Kagome giggled softly tears immediately stopping at being called a butterfly, but then looking confused " daddy what happened last night and where were you ?" With out answering the question Ichiro looked in the direction of the older dog demon and frowned. Laying Shippou on the ground he got up with Kagome still in his arms and walked over to the demon who hadn't slept the whole night, he knew because neither did he, to busy watching his daughter in her peaceful slumber every so often smelling her hair. In away trying to tell himself he wasn't dreaming and she had finally been able to use the necklace to call to him. Sadly that was the only way for him to see her, she had to be the one to call for him.

Finally making his way to where the dog demon was he sat indian style with Kagome in his lap making her giggle like a little child. Sesshomaru's beast was upset with the fact another man was holding Kagome so closely to their person. Which in returned made him upset, why was his beast acting so foolishly and child like. This human wasn't a play thing and he definitely would not drop his standards to satisfy his beast he did not want this human in front of him curled up in her fathers arms like a little pup. " Why did you give my child an intended mark and feed dokubutsu into it !" Ichiro asked angrily gaining Sesshomaru's attention. Kagome gasped not at the fact she had been marked as Sesshomaru's intended but the fact he put poison into the mark " yeah why !" Kagome asked throwing her two cents in.

Sesshomaru surprised his beast marked her in itself. Clearing his throat he began to speak " I did not have control over my body my beast marked you I assure you if I had control nothing of what took place between you and him would have happened". Looking her over "I assure you and as for the dokubutsu it is what my kind do to make sure no other male tries to mark their intended the side effect is the intended feels the pain to just in case she is being unfaithful to the one who marked her and only the one who marked her can stop the poison". Kagome frowned " Hey was that an insult" she almost yelled. Sesshomaru faught the urge to roll his eyes at the human in front of him and looked over to her father. Something was different about him he knew he wasn't human but he couldn't find or feel his aura something he had never seen before. Making him a hard opponent if it came down to a fight between him and Kagome's father because he couldn't gage his power.

" I will undo the binding now if you would like" not looking at Kagome but Ichiro with a nod of his head he put Kagome in his lap. Sesshomaru ignored the smile he could feel from his beast as he felt her skin on his still bare chest. Kagome breath caught in her chest as she began to remember the things that happened the day prior and with out meaning to getting aroused. Ichiro not missing that called her name sternly getting her attention as he seen Sesshomaru fight for control and then immediately biting Kagome to undo the binding before his beast could take over and bed her in front of her father something he and his beast knew would not go over to well with the man with no aura. Kagome yelled out eyes flashing something only her father seen, And with in seconds it was over Kagome quickly crawled to her fathers lap not liking the feeling that came with the unbinding. Oddly enough making her cry she did not like that at all. Sesshomaru immediately growled at her leaving well not him but his beast did eyes flashing once again.

Getting control over himself he stood brushed himself off and took his leave walking into the forest to find the hot spring he smelled he would need to bathe and calm down looking at the erection that was trying to break through the thin fabric of his night pants. He growled he would leave as soon as he got done he needed to bed something thinking of his concubines at home he nodded yes he would take his frustrations out on one of them who he did not know yet. An with that thought he began to run hoping that would help blow off steam. Kagome was still in shock why had he growled at her why did he dislike her so much she had never done anything to him so why did he treat her in such away. Looking at her daddy the only other thing on her mind coming out of her mouth." I'm hungry " Kagome said grabbing her stomach. Ichiro laughed his child was strange her mood switched rapidly.

Putting her on the ground he stood " we should get the others up " he said to her Kagome shook her head agreeing and then looking up the sun was rising even higher in the sky making it late morning. No one had eaten the night before so she knew everyone would be famished when they arose from slumber. " Can you wake them up daddy I'm going to wash up really quick and then get breakfast ready" she said as she looked at her dress that had dirt all over it poking out her lip that was her favorite dress now she would have to throw it away some of the rips at the bottom just couldn't be repaired. With a nod of his head she ran to her bag she picked up the whole thing paused and took a deep breath. Focusing her power on what she wanted finding it she turned waved at her father and took off. All Ichiro could do was smile he was so happy he could finally be with his daughter, turning around looking at the rest of the group Miroku and Sango laying almost on top of each other, his grandson ,Ichiro paused at the name and then smiled yes I guess he is my grandson he thought was still in the same spot he left him the black haired demon was in a tree and so was the other dog demon with slobber falling out of his mouth hitting the ground shaking his head he walked over to the kit picking him up and cradling him in his arms he stomped his foot to the ground causing it to shaking. Waking the couple on the ground and the two demons fell out of their individual trees at the same time only one screaming out "what the fuck " and the other groaning " not again man."

Kagome put up a barrier as she stripped leaving her dress in a pile and her panties in the other walking to the edge of the hot spring she seen her reflection she had a dirt smudge on her face and her hair looked crazy. Walking back she took her favorite soap ,sponge, and tooth brush and tooth paste out of her bag putting it by where she would get into the water she began to slowly step into the water moaning as she went the water feeling so good on her skin. Sesshomaru eyes opened he had been enjoying his relaxing bath so much he fell asleep which is something he never did especially not in the open with out a barrier. He shook his head what was getting into him and then he heard a moan looking around where did that come from walking slowly from behind the huge rock that was in the middle of the hot spring almost dividing it into two.

He seen her immediately knowing his beast would try something he growled out "leave I found this place first go some where else". Kagome turned to the voice she was in the middle of shampooing her hair when she heard the voice she knew only belong to a certain stuck up demon. How dare he demand her to do anything she didn't even know he was here. " I will do no such thing so suck it up I'm only here to wash up quickly and then I will leave you can always go back around the rock" she growled out dipping under water to rinse her hair out. She would not be rushed in her self maintaining he would just have to deal with it. She rose from the water slowly hair moving around like liquid itself covering her breast as she came up higher. Sesshomaru eyes began to bleed red he tried to tell her to leave seeing her come out of the water was so ethereal and exotic his beast broke loose.

Within a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was in front of Kagome pushing her softly against the rock she was by so she was trapped between a rock and a literal hard place. Kagome gasped once again how could he move so fast it amazed her but she was not in the mood right now she was hungry and wanted to hurry and get back to her dad. "Excuse me but I am trying to get clean" she said calmly as she turned a little to squeeze by him. Sesshomaru's beast said deeply "call me Maru " as he stopped her from going anywhere. Kagome huffed getting irritated which only made Maru smile " well Maru I have things to do and you are interfering damn it" she snapped attempting again to get away. Something catching his attention he spun her around looking at the sakura tree on her back the trunk and roots dipping into the water erotically. Getting closer he licked where the tree had just started to go under the water causing Kagome to push her breast against the rock in front of her and gasp. Maru continued to lick up and up and up until he was right at the base of her neck inhaling deeply he kissed her shoulder spinning her around.

"You taste divine" Maru said in a deep husky voice that turned her on extremely. Leaning forward and down he took one of the hardened pink nipples in his mouth and sucked slowly pulling Kagome closer to him. Kagome was lost she didn't know whether to hit him or pull him closer, the later being exactly what she did he sucked harder causing her to arch her back and push her breast deeper into him wanting to taste more Maru picked her up and sat her on top of the flat rock he put both legs on his shoulder and looking at his breakfast it was wet very wet and not just from the water her lips now pinkish red from arousal was glistening waiting for him to eat the nectar she would provide. Before Kagome could protest his tongue quickly swiped across her slit hitting her clit gently. Kagome screamed she had never felt anything like that she had never let any of her boyfriends go down on her not wanting them to get to carried away but she couldn't bring herself to tell Maru to stop.

In fact it was the exact opposite she wanted him to keep going and as if reading her thoughts he stuck his hot tongue inside her wet cavern causing her to grab his hair and pull him deeper " aawhhh Maruuu " she moaned out that felt so good. The demon smirked with his tongue still in her she tasted so sweet just as he thought she would and not wanting to play with his food any longer he began to devour her. Kagome was loosing control she couldn't take what he was doing to her she was hot all over and eventually wouldn't have a voice because of how many times she screamed out Maru thank gods for the barrier or they would have had quite the audience by now. He flicked her clit hard with the tip of his tongue taking her over the edge. Kagome mind exploded that was the last straw that flick took her to nirvana and Maru clamped down drinking in all of the sweet juices that she would give to him.

Kagome was trying to catch her breath as he picked her up and brought her back into the water quickly locking lips with hers kissing her deeply causing Kagome's heart to flutter. She was still floating from the orgasm she had just had and this kiss was just adding more to it. Kagome breaking the kiss first only because she needed oxygen she looked into those red eyes and seen more than lust what is that she thought. " He will not admit it but you will be mine finish your bath I will come back to you soon" and with another kiss he got out of the water Kagome blushing at the huge erection he had he was immediately enveloped in a green orb and disappeared over the horizon.

Kagome took a deep breath " what was that all about " she said out loud still somewhat out of breath, she finished washing humming to herself and still thinking about a red eyed demon who had just sent her to cloud 9. She was more than can confused about what Maru meant he won't admit it ? He being Sesshomaru she frowned she did not like that if he didn't want her she wouldn't let his beast take her anymore out of respect for him with a finally nod she got out of the water with her mind made up she was going to stay away from him no matter what. Drying off quickly she put on some shorts, black fitted tee, and her black ballerina slippers she wore with her dress throwing her hair back into a messy bun she let down the barrier and began her journey back to her family.


End file.
